Maybe You're the One
by Longbourn22
Summary: New Story - Rossi has an agenda with a returning agent...and its not Emily! Branch off from 'Bringing Emily Home'.  This is a Rossi and JJ story and H&P are still together!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings to all! As I had mentioned before, I had this idea of branching out my 'Bringing Emily Home' and 'The Long and Winding Road' but instead of main characters of Hotch/Prentiss, this one will be JJ/Rossi. I have never written using these two characters together but the idea is intriguing and challenging, so here it is.

Again, I want to thank HGRHfan35 for her beta'ing help! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own CM series or its Characters.

Enjoy!

…

Maybe You're the One

Part 1

"Did you miss me much?" He had to ask her.

JJ studied his face; why did he affect her so?

If she said no, he would know she was lying. And a yes? It wouldn't make the situation any easier.

She was still with Will. So far.

Admittedly, things had not been really good between them. The only thing that held them together was Henry.

They hardly talked about anything anymore. Her work at the Department in the Pentagon was classified. Not even to the spouse or mate could she talk about her work.

The only thing was Henry. It was a safe subject but that subject ran its course after an hour of her arriving home.

She realized that Will was beginning to show signs of weariness. He didn't want to play house anymore.

He had mentioned about looking for police work but she had been too tired to listen.

Frowning, she knew that she was not playing fair to him. He had no one but Henry to be with all day. Cute as her son was, any adult would crave for other adult interaction.

And he missed his friends and family in New Orleans.

Her relationship with Will was crumbling and she didn't know how to repair it.

Look at Hotch; he had failed at his marriage with Haley.

Life in the FBI, especially in the BAU unit, it was hard to have a family. The other team members, they were not married at all. All singles.

If she came back to the BAU, she would fall victim to the 'curse'.

But would she mind? Splitting from Will?

"JJ?" Dave's soft voice shook her from her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. And as colleagues, I did miss you but as something more personal, no."

Dave scrutinized her face; she seemed to be telling the truth but the last part, she didn't sound too convincing. Good, it was a start.

Dave chuckled, "You'll come around."

JJ stood up, eyes flashing, "No I will not. I have a boyfriend, the father of my son. I don't believe in cheating."

"Ah! Cheating? So, that thought did cross your mind. And your justification? Was that for you or me?"

"Dave! Stop making everything analytical. If you continue, I'm going to change my mind!"

Dave smiled, "Okay, I'll stop."

"Thank you." JJ glared at him.

"Aaron had begun the paperwork for your transfer." Dave said as she was leaving his office.

JJ stopped her hand from turning the door knob and turned around, "But I just told you. How did…"

"You know him. Besides, Strauss is not here, Aaron is Interim Section Chief."

JJ smiled, "Ah! Strike while the iron is hot?"

Dave nodded, "He did tell you before that he'd do whatever means to get you back."

"You knew?"

"We had a long discussion, especially after Emily died."

"Oh." JJ answered.

"Oh? That's it? Don't you want to know why? I mean the real reason?" He asked.

JJ hesitated. _There was more to this?_

As if he heard her question, he nodded, "Yes, there's more. I know that Emily is not dead yet."

Letting the information sank in, JJ's eyes widened. "Hotch told you?"

"No. I figured it out."

"How?" She had to know.

"Aaron. He was not as secretive as he thought. And he accidentally mentioned Emily in the present tense."

"Anyone could have said it but that didn't mean she's still alive."

Dave smiled wide, "You just confirmed it. 'She's still alive'. Is."

JJ blushed; damn that man! His mind was still as sharp as ever.

"I do pay attention, you know."

"Okay smarty-ass, what then?" She crossed her arms.

"Smarty-ass? That's a first," Dave teased.

"Dave…" She glared at him.

"Right. Well, I think Aaron have a plan. He's not telling any of us, naturally but to you?"

JJ shook her head, her fine blonde hair softly touching her cheeks, Dave caught a whiff of JJ's perfume and his body tightened with want and familiarity of her perfume; he wanted her.

But not this moment; there would be later.

"No?" Dave looked thoughtfully but in truth, he was trying to relax; the thought of embracing her, kissing her was very forefront in his mind.

"No. I have not talked to him these last few days." She owned.

Dave nodded his head slowly. "Is he trying to go vigilante?"

JJ's eyes widened, "No he couldn't. This Ian Doyle case is still open but CIA has jurisdiction now as well as the Department of Defense."

Dave shrugged his shoulders, "You know Aaron. If he is determined, nothing can stop him."

"Oh, DoD can. NSA has been busy with communication interception." JJ revealed. She knew that Dave, despite his obnoxiousness, he could be trusted. "The logs go through me every morning before it's passed to the Chief of Staff and his people."

"That high?" He was impressed with her status within the Pentagon. "I'm surprised you're giving that up for this?"

JJ nodded, "I feel more at home here. The Pentagon is like a big inanimate version of Strauss; no personality, no familiarity and no report. They function like robots and it's as if they did not have any social life out of the building."

"So, you missed us, huh?"

"Yes," she was not afraid to admit it.

"This is very commendable of you to step down."

"It's not. I don't care about that. What I care about is how I feel. And I didn't feel as if I belonged there, like one of the drone bees in a big hive. That's the nickname the workers in the Pentagon called it. And we're a bunch of drones." JJ looked down at her shoes.

"Hey, I get it. So, welcome home." His voice lost its cynicism.

JJ caught the inflection and looked at him.

He was smiling his friendly smile.

"Thanks. But I have to work out the rest of the month which is the end of the government fiscal year. "

"We'll be here."

"Thank you again." JJ said and a yawn caught her. "I'm sorry but I guess I'd better be going…it's past two and I've to be at the hive in three hours."

Dave nodded, "Yeah, it's past my bedtime as well. Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

JJ nodded and they left his office.

…End of Part 1…

I hoped you'd enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think!

Just mash that button!

Thank you,

Lizzie


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all that read this new story and to those that reviewed it!

Again, without the invaluable help from HGRHfan35, this story wouldn't look as good as I had done without any beta'ing!

Enjoy!

…

**Maybe You're the One**

Part 2

_The Prodigal child has returned_.

JJ received the cryptic text message from Hotch the day the BAU team returned from Connecticut.

She pursed her lips; was that why she had not been in touch with me?

She was intrigued; Hotch informed her first of Emily's return.

She knew Emily had a huge crush on Hotch right before he and Haley divorced. At that time, Garcia and herself were the only ones who knew about it.

The fact that Emily had gone to Hotch instead of her was quite surprising. She was not upset at all that her friend did not see her first; she knew of Ian Doyle's death some time ago so she had expected to see Emily any time.

But the bottom line was Emily was safe, back in the country, in the same state.

She was glad that Hotch had not acted impulsively. Recalling Dave's suggestion, she shook her head; now they did not have to wonder about Hotch.

.

The next morning, very early in the morning:

Her phone buzzed, it was Dave.

Wrinkling her nose at the phone, she felt funny within the pits of her stomach. It happened again.

Tempting down those feelings she pressed accept and greeted him.

"What do you want? It's still very early in the morning; surely you need your beauty sleep?" She had to say something to keep her voice from reacting and anticipating his voice, she lashed out.

"Ouch! Who spit on your cereal this morning?" Dave replied.

"No one. And I didn't have any cereal, just a couple of toasts. But let's cut the chit chat."

"Okay…gotcha, straight to the point. Have you heard? Emily's back."

"Yeah, I received the information yesterday. How long has she been back?" She couldn't help but felt as though she was left out of a loop.

She was used to not being the last to know.

"Apparently, quite a while." He then told her about Connecticut, where Emily had been there all along.

"In Hotch's room?" JJ's jaw was flapping downwards. "Those two had spent a few days in the confines of a hotel room, alone? Where did they sleep?"

"Beats me. They were not forthwith about that portion, just about how she helped crack the case." Dave answered.

"You sounded a little peeved. Why?"

"It's nothing. I guess I expected some juicy details about their cohabitation."

JJ couldn't help but chuckled, "You're ever the veritable gossip! Garcia couldn't compare to you."

Dave chuckled as well, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Whatever, Dave Rossi, whatever."

"Hey, at my age, I've to have some kind of hobby!" He defended himself.

"You? Admitting your age? Nooo…The Dave Rossi? Profiler extraordinaire? Be still my heart!"

"I'm not old, jus seasoned. And speaking of hearts…"

JJ hastily interrupted him when she saw one of the 'drones' heading to her office with a stack of files. "Not now, Dave. Gotta go, peon entering the lair, I'll call you later."

"Promises, promises…" he softly teased her. "I'll hold you to it."

"Bye, Dave!" She quickly ended the call and stood up to greet an agent working under her and found that her heart was racing, as if she was caught red-handed.

Red-handed? Since when had she felt that way?

_Since you saw him in Hotch's office on his first day at the BAU._

After she received the files, JJ sat down and instead of opening her work, she began to think; _why am I always thinking about him?_

Why indeed!

For a while, when she first met Will, she thought she had overcame her crush on Dave. She thought Will was the one, and they had Henry!

And she recalled the time when Henry was just born; everyone was there although Spence and Derek came in later but no Dave.

She was slightly disappointed but at the same time she was glad.

But the sight of her new born son grabbed all her attention after and it was a long time before she began to think of him again.

Yeah, no 'Dave thoughts' during the first week of her maternity leave; Henry was simply adorable and so sweet.

Then a week later, Penelope came to visit, to see her godson and bringing along with her was about a truckload of gifts for Henry. It was from the team but most of it was from Penelope and Emily; the girls had gone baby crazy shopping right after Henry was born!

And there in the mix were three gifts from Dave. A car seat, a baby stroller and a big bag of stuff animals from FAO Schwarz! JJ wrinkled her nose; trust him to buy from one of the most expensive toy departments!

But she couldn't deny it; he had taste! All the stuff animals were so soft, even she was tempted to sleep with them!

That man!

Even in his absence, he managed to make himself known.

…

Coming back to the unit much earlier than expected had not helped. It was bad that SA Jordan Todd couldn't last till the end of her maternity leave. But her family needed her.

With great reluctance, she went to work. As she drove down the street away from her house, she was tempted to turn back as she was missing her son already.

But she told her foot to stay on the gas pedal, her hands moving the steering wheel straight ahead. It would be a matter of hours before she would be home and back to Henry.

And she dreaded seeing Dave again.

The last week she had begun to dream about _him_ again. And they were not generic tame dreams either! They were very X-rated.

She woke up on several occasions out of breath; looking down she saw Will beside her fast asleep. Sighing softly, she got up and checked on her son who was sleeping soundly as well.

She sat down on the rocking chair and watched him sleep. Her sleep was wrecked; _no thanks to him!_

She was nervous, as though it was her first day at work!

_Silly me._

It was not easy. Seeing him for the first time since Henry was born; he had not changed; to her he seemed more good looking than before.

_Sigh, here we go again._

.

"Agent Jareau?" JJ was snapped out of her reverie by her secretary; she reminded JJ that she had a staff meeting in ten minutes.

Crap! Ten minutes! And she had not reviewed the communiqué!

The meeting was to take place in the inner ring of the Pentagon; three rings from her office and it would take more than ten minutes to get there so grabbing her files and things she hurried off.

_Damn Dave Rossi and his ever imposing presence; physically or mentally._

Luckily she made it to the meeting with the Department of Defense with seconds to spare!

…

Later that morning, she received a text from Dave inviting her to lunch.

Should she?

Why not? It was not as if they were doing something clandestine!

JJ laughed at her own emotional state; she was being a nutcase when it came to Dave!

Like a moth to a flame, she texted him back accepting his invitation.

Setting her cell phone down, she scolded herself; it was just a lunch date and they had been to several before.

Then she remembered that those times, the rest of the team were with them. They were not alone.

This lunch date would be the first time they would be alone.

Unconsciously, she shivered and it had nothing to do with the temperature of her office.

Back to work, Jen! She told herself sternly after she looked at the desk clock, counting down the hours till she met him for lunch; three more hours.

Two hours to go.

One.

Half an hour.

Fifteen minutes.

Oh! What the heck! JJ picked up her purse and phone and walked out of her office.

She managed to get through two reports in the span of three hours. Usually, she would have gone through at least ten or more!

Her concentration was shot, to say the least.

As she was walking towards the restaurant, she spotted him standing by his car.

The hair on her hands, back of her neck, stood on ends; he saw her and was watching her walking to him.

She felt as though she was drooling.

Stop it! It was just a lunch date!

"Jen," he greeted her when she was near him.

She nodded, words left her; he was the only one calling her Jen and made it felt as though they were the only ones, in a faraway place, no…in a bed, silken sheets and not a stitch of clothing between them!

"Jen? You okay?" Dave asked; her face was turning a good shade of pink.

Quelling her dirty mind, she quickly nodded, "Hungry? I'm starved!"

Dave studied her; oh…was she thinking something else that was not food? Interesting.

"Um, Dave? Hungry? Eat?" She tried to turn them towards the door of the restaurant.

Nodding, he smiled slowly as he allowed her to lead. Although he opened the door for her, just like his Mamma insisted he learned some manners when he was five.

Bless Mamma!

And oh yeah, Jennifer Jareau! He knew she had it hard for him.

He was not being egoistical; she was just that transparent.

And oh what fun he was going to have!

…End of Part 2…

Well…JJ's emotions are going to get her in loads of trouble!

Thank you!

Lizzie

A review or two would be very appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe You're the One

Part 3

"He didn't?" JJ asked Garcia.

"Oh yeah, he did." Garcia giggled.

"How can…Hotch?" JJ was shocked. She and Garcia met for lunch one day after Emily had been back.

"Emily?" JJ was still in shocked. Never in a million years since she knew Hotch that she would even think he would break his code; no interoffice personal involvement.

She knew about his code, well one of several; she herself had a little crush on him when she first started, when he was still married to Haley. She had overheard a female agent crying in the ladies' restroom. This agent had foolishly tried to flirt with Hotch, not too covertly, and received a very severe dressing down. Two days later, she asked for a transfer…anywhere, as long as it was a far away from SSA Hotchner. She had been so humiliated by him that she had felt very uncomfortable being in the same building as he was even though she worked two floors below.

That ended that little crush for JJ. She realized then that she thought of him more of a big brother than someone she would consider going out with.

She had laughed at her own silliness back then and was glad it hadn't moved further.

But that did not deter other female agents from making a fool of themselves fawning over him. Everyone there knew of Hotch's reputation; he did not play the field, even now that he was a widower.

This piece of juicy news, oh yes, it was juicy had really surprised her.

Oh, she had toyed with the idea that Emily had finally broke Hotch's will power about two years ago but then, after Haley's death, and then Emily's debacle with Doyle, she thought that that relationship if ever there was one would be dead.

Now, this…Wow!

She thought of what Dave had told her; about Hotch and Emily being holed up in a hotel room in Connecticut. Cohabitation indeed!

Then again, she didn't want to think about them in that way. Too many images came to mind and she quickly shooed them away.

"What's going on at the unit so far?" JJ asked.

"Nothing much. We're on a stand-down. Dave is acting weird that had nothing to do with work or his next book."

"Oh?" JJ tried not to sound too eager.

"Yeah, the Great One had been holed up in his office but no work was done. I don't know, I mean he may not be up to anything but he's just too…"

"Nonchalant?" JJ offered.

"Yeah that's it but that's not him. I mean, you know him…"

"No I don't!" JJ quickly jumped in and regretted instantly as she realized she had made a mistake.

Penelope eyed her friend closely, "Am I missing something?"

JJ shook her head, "No. Nothing. I mean, I don't know much about him."

"Uh huh…" Penelope said slowly.

"So, what else is happening?" She asked her son's Godmother, trying to change the subject.

Shrugging her shoulders, Penelope sighed, "I don't know. I think the first order of business is Derek."

"Derek? What about him?"

"He is still angry with Emily."

"Still?"

Penelope nodded sadly.

"But why? It's not as if she had a choice about the assignment. If she wanted to live, she had to play the game."

Penelope nodded her head, "I know! We all told him that but he wouldn't listen. I've never seen him so…so…grr!" Penelope gritted her teeth. JJ understood.

"Where is he? I didn't see him when I picked you up just now."

"Hotch said that Derek asked for time off and he is in Chicago as we speak. And no idea when he's coming back." Penelope answered here.

JJ's shoulders drooped; this was not how she wanted their people to be; separated. If Derek couldn't trust Emily, how would they work together?

"But," Penelope interjected JJ's thoughts. "Hotch told me that Emily went to see Derek yesterday."

JJ perked up, "Oh really? Well, I guess that's a good sign. But then why did Emily go see him? She had done nothing wrong. It should be the other way! He was being a donkey's behind!"

Penelope snickered, "Oh, I was tempted to fly up there myself and really give him a piece of my mind…and that mind is not going to be easy on him, chocolate god or not!"

JJ put her hand on Penelope's, "I think Emily can handle him. And I guess she just wanted to do the right thing and talk some sense into him. Give them time."

"That's just it, we don't. There's a case and we're waiting for the police to invite us which is a matter of a day or two."

"Oh?" JJ asked, old habits were hard to die.

Penelope told her about the upcoming case and soon, it was time for them to get back to work.

…

Dave had seen JJ picking Garcia up and went to lunch.

She was wearing his favorite shirt and tight slacks. The shirt was white and the top button began where her cleavage began.

_Ah! What view! Teaser!_

Operation Rossi was on its way when two hours later, his phone buzzed; it was JJ.

"Rossi," he answered.

"I cannot accept this, Dave. It just don't…I mean…"

"But you like it though?" He was confident she would.

"Yes but that's not the point, Dave."

"Jen, it's just a paperweight."

"But why?"

"I saw it and it reminded me that you like butterflies. So, I figured you'd appreciate it." He explained. "Look, it's just a paperweight. If Garcia gotten you that, you'd accept it without any qualms. Why make a big deal? Aren't we friends, besides being colleagues? Well, soon to be colleagues again."

"How did you know I like butterflies?" She asked suspiciously.

_Oops!_ Dave realized he was giving away his source and possibly getting her in trouble.

"I…um," he couldn't come up with any excuses.

"It's Penelope, isn't it?"

"I plead the Fifth." He tried.

Dave heard her sigh in defeat.

"Pen and I are going to have a long talk. And thanks Dave. I do like it."

"There. It's not that hard, isn't it? Enjoy it."

"I will. Thank you again."

"Not a problem, friend." He ended the call.

_Ah Dave, you're such a bad boy!_ He thought to himself. _And lucky for me, she didn't forbid me to do it again._

Now, he had to get Garcia something to appease her; she was about to get a dressing down from her bud and he felt bad about it.

…

JJ toyed with the paperweight. It was made of lead crystal. The wings were spread out and a pastel blue in color; her favorite color.

Turning the object over, she saw the print; Lalique

Curious, she googled the company and gasped; the company sold high end items.

She bit her bottom lip; he had good taste. _Damn that man_.

But the paperweight was beautifully created and she liked object d'art like these. He knew my taste.

Unconsciously, she thought of Will and the last time he gifted her was the birth ring.

Flowers for birthdays and Valentines didn't count but in their early stage of their relationship, she was delighted by his thoughtfulness and love.

Now? Their general conversations were about Henry.

And growing toys for her son.

Two months ago, she was ready to take the plunge and get married but guiltily, she was glad she didn't as she was really not sure about him anymore.

_Did it have to do with an Italian?_ Her conscience spoke.

_No…Yes…I don't know!_

"Agent Jareau? Are you okay?" Her secretary popped her head around the corner.

"Uh, yes. Yes."

"Okay, just checking…"she went back to her desk.

No, actually she was not. And starring at the paperweight was not helping her either.

…

When she returned home, she knew that something was not right.

"Will?" She saw bags packed by the hallway.

"I'm in here," Will answer back, he was in Henry's bedroom.

Dropping her purse and briefcase, she hurried to the room.

Will was holding Henry who was sound asleep.

"Will?" she whispered, not wanting to stir the baby.

"Hey cher. How's work?" He was watching her.

"It's fine…but forget work. What is going on? Why are there bags out there," she indicated the hallway.

"Jennifer, I think it's time."

"Time for what?" JJ's eyes were big and scared.

"Baby, you know what I'm talking about. We are…not the way we used to be anymore. I think it's best if I get on my way."

"You're breaking up with me?" JJ's heartbeat began to race.

…End of Part 3…

I know, I hate to do this but if I were to continue, this chapter will end up being very long! Rest assured, the next chapter will be up soon.

And thank you HGRHfan35 for your unwavering patience with me and your 'I-thank-the-stars' for your beta skills…I know that without you, I'm lost. Thank you!

Now…if you'll hit the button down there…reviews are very much appreciated!

Lizzie


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe You're the One

Part 4

JJ couldn't believe what he said; he was leaving her!

"Yes. Hey, you're strong. Stronger than I am and you'll be okay with Henry."

"You're leaving me and Henry?" Her tears pooling her eyes. "No…Will, please…"

Will stood up and laid their son in his crib, Henry didn't stir at all.

"Let's talk in the living room," he said as he took her hand and pulled her out of Henry's room and into the living room.

"Jennifer, don't make this harder. Be truthful to yourself; we don't talk about anything else but Henry. We can't talk about your job and you're always stressed and tired when you come home. I can't help you and you won't let me help you." He explained.

"But I…I can't talk about my job. You know all the work coming in is highly classified. But I get to come home every night."

"Yes. But in a couple of days, you're going back to your old job. Back to the BAU and back to…"he stopped.

"And back to what?" She was confused.

Taking a deep breath, Will continued, "Cher, I know about Dave Rossi."

She stopped breathing for a moment and then letting out her breath, "What are you talking about?" _How did he know?_

Will chuckled sadly, "Don't worry. I know you and he are not, I mean, doing anything but I saw the looks."

"Looks?"

"Yeah, he looked at you as if he wanted to devour you. And you, sometimes you looked as if you wanted him to."

"Will, you're not…you're wrong. I love you."

"Do you? Honestly? Be truthful to yourself, remember?"

"Yes…" she hesitated.

"I thought so." Will saw her hesitation. "But this is not all you, Jennifer. It's me, as well. I've been questioning about our relationship lately as well."

"Will…?"

"We're drifting apart. We don't do things much but hang out here. Henry is getting older; soon he's ready for preschool and all that. And I'm stuck here."

"What are you trying to say?" She thought she knew but she wanted to hear from him.

"I'm missing New Orleans and my work there."

"Why not apply here? You know you'll be accepted in any precincts."

Will shook his head, "You don't understand, babe. I _missed_ home."

JJ realized he had the look of finality. He was set on what he wanted to do; going back home.

She knew that no matter what she said, he had made up his mind.

The best thing was to let him go.

"We'll miss you." She said softly.

Will nodded.

"You'll come up and see Henry regularly?" She asked.

"Of course. If you'll let me?"

She looked at him, "He's your son, Will, of course. And it's not for me to let you to or not."

"Thanks, I _'preciated_ it."

JJ nodded.

"I have a favor to ask though."

"What is it?" JJ was intrigued.

"Will you let me take him down to New Orleans to see my folks? My aunt has been asking to meet him."

JJ hesitated; what if he never came back with her son…

As if reading her thought, he shook his head, "No Jennifer. I will bring him back. I'm not a horrible man. He needs his mamma."

JJ blushed when he said that and another round of tears threatened to spill.

"Jennifer?" He asked again.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yeah, it's okay. How long?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "I dunno. Maybe a week or two."

"A week or two…oh…okay. But no longer, right?" She couldn't bear the thought of being separated from her son for that long.

"No longer than two. I know you, babe. You'll start to worry." He smiled sadly.

JJ nodded. "Thanks."

They sat in silence for a while.

"When are you leaving?" she asked suddenly.

"Well, since I'm taking Henry, it'll be tomorrow morning. I was going to leave about now if I couldn't take the boy."

"Oh. Tomorrow…I'll pack his things," she began to get up from the couch but Will stopped her.

"I packed his things already; one bag for me and three for him. Didn't know he travels like a celebrity." He joked.

JJ laughed, "Yeah, you know when we take him about; we ended up packing half the house."

Will laughed with her.

It was times like this that she knew she would miss the most. But this moment was few and far between.

Already, she was fine with him leaving. Permanently.

Granted, he would be visiting regularly but she knew that at a later point, when he was back at work or even dating, he would be quite busy to see him as regularly.

She realized she was picturing Will with some faceless women and it didn't bother her.

What did that meant?

That she no longer loved Will the way she had before.

As she yawned, Will saw that she was exhausted, he said, "Go to sleep, Cher. I'll crash out here on the couch."

JJ nodded. She would not feel right at all now if he were to sleep in the same bed as she.

"Good night, Will. I'm sorry we…"

Will cut her off, "No, don't be sorry. We knew it was coming. Sooner or later, this is gonna happen. Good night, Cher. See you tomorrow." He reached over and kissed her on her cheek.

JJ nodded sadly; the separation had begun as she retired to their…her bedroom.

…

"Jayje?" Penelope eyed her.

"Yeah?" JJ tried to read a report but her concentration was shot; she missed her son even though it had only been three days.

It was a first day back at the BAU and she had a lot to catch up. Of course, she knew it didn't take long before Penelope knew what was going on despite her efforts to be upbeat.

"Something is wrong. Is Henry okay? Is he sick?" Penelope began to feel panicky; her godson was everything to her…well, besides a certain dark-skinned fella.

JJ shook her head. "No. Henry is fine."

Sighing, she put the folder down and looked at her best friend.

"Will has left."

Penelope was looking at Henry's photo album and nodded absent-mindedly.

Then the words sank in.

She snapped her head from the album, "What? Will left…what happened?"

JJ rubbed her eyes; she had not slept well in the last three nights.

For the next twenty minutes, she told Penelope about her and Will.

"Oh my. My poor Jayje. I'm so sorry about all this!" Penelope was sad for her.

"Thanks, my friend. But these last few days, I didn't miss him at all but I _missed _Henry terribly."

Penelope nodded, "Yup, I guess you're back on the market."

"M…Market? Pen, what on earth are you talking about?"

"You know, you are single now. Available. Ready to move on."

"Pen, I don't want to move on. I'm not available. I'm a single mother of a toddler. I don't think I'm even ready to date. I'm still freshly…separated, mind you."

Penelope brightened, "See, you're talking like a single chick already."

JJ groaned; there was no other way to get away from her friend now; she knew Penelope would be busy plotting to play match-maker for her.

"Pen," she decided to put a stop before it began.

"Yes, sweetie," Penelope had gone back to perusing the photo album.

"Penelope, you know how much I love you, right?" JJ said and Penelope looked up at her friend, aware that JJ's voice was not her usual one; it was firmer.

Penelope nodded.

"I just want to tell you…no, warn you, that I'm not ready to date, not now or ever…for a long time. So, don't go setting me up with any John Smiths. I would like to stay single for a long while. My main concerns are Henry and work. I enjoy working with you and the gang. Make one move towards that area; I won't hesitate to shoot you, my love. Got it?"

Penelope was speechless as she digested the words; JJ meant everything she had just said.

Gads! For now, she would have to heed JJ's warning and not play match-maker.

"Okay, got that. No dating. No men. No sex."

"Pen!" JJ started to laugh. She knew she couldn't be stern with her best friend. "You're impossible! Now, get out of my office and let me work!"

Penelope laughed as she placed the album back on the desk and stood up. "Okay. I'm out. I've got work to do too. Lunch?"

JJ nodded, "Of course! See you in a couple." She picked up the folder she was reading earlier and began to read again.

Penelope shook her head as she walked out of the office.

_So, JJ is single again. Was that why Dave had been asking her questions about her best friend? And how did he know about JJ and Will? _

Penelope stopped right in front of her office door; _Dear lord! Dave? Super Dave? And her Jayje? No way…yet, way._

Shaking her head, telling herself that those two bore watching as she keyed in her code to get into her lair and let herself in.

…End of Part 4…

So…Will is gone, this gives Rossi a chance to be in her live, will she go for it?

Thank you so much, HGRHfan35! For your patience with me! And your beta skills!

Please if you'd review, let me know what you think!

Thank you,

Lizzie


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe You're the One

Part 5

.

It didn't take long for the rest of the team to find out Will LaMontagne had left JJ.

Of course, once JJ found out, she informed them that the breakup was mutual.

Dave became contemplative; he figured that now was not the moment to strike.

He would have to wait, give her some time and room.

But for how long?

He gave himself a mental shrug; _we'll just have to wait and see._

Fortunately for him, that moment came sooner than later.

The team was called out to South Carolina.

Three dead bodies, all females, were found in a local park but at different times. The first female victim was dead approximately two months ago, the latest only a day ago. All showed signs of extreme aggressive traumas to their heads and faces. The police was able to identify them through their dentals.

The latest victim's family was yet to be informed. JJ had volunteered to go to the family's home. Rossi decided to go with her.

JJ gave him a glare as she figured she could get one of the PD LEOs.

Dave almost grinned when he caught her death glare.

_It won't work on me, love. I have the body armor against them; it's called love!_

Hotch and Emily were to go over to the crime scenes, Morgan and Reid to the morgue.

As the Jacksons' home was twenty miles out of the city, it would be a while before they reached it. Dave drove.

At first, they were silent but it became unbearable for him as he wanted to sound her off.

"So…" he began.

"Don't."

"You don't know what I'm going to ask?" He pointed.

JJ shook her head, "Look, what happened between Will and I, that's not up for discussing. Let it be."

"I wasn't going to ask you about it. But since you brought it up, I want you to know that if need a shoulder or ear, I'm right here or a phone call away."

"Aw Dave, how nice and sweet and compassionate of you," she said.

_Uh oh! That's not the tone of sincerity…shit!_

"You figured," JJ continued, "that I'm going ga-ga over your offer and I'm going to cry on your shoulders and you become so sweet that I'll fall for you."

Dave nodded cautiously, "That's the general idea."

"Are you serious? Did you think I was born yesterday? That I fell out of the turnip truck?"

"Ah…"

She put out her hand, palm out, "Don't. I'm not stupid, Dave. I know you and your damn reputation! I'm not going to be Dave Rossi's wife #4 or whatever. It's not going to work."

"Jen, I'm sorry but the offer is genuine. Look past my transgression and give me a chance to prove to you."

"Dave, I'm not your priest. Go to the church and do your confessions there." JJ was red with rage. _How dare he!_

Dave shook his head; _oh, this is going to be tougher than he thought. Then again, he knew how feisty she was and he looked forward to the battle._

In the meantime, he would try. And try again. She was bound to cave and when she did, she would not regret it.

"I know what you're thinking, Dave. It's not going to work. I'm just not ready to…to date again. Not for a very long time." She hated herself for sounding as if she was begging. Then again, she was.

Truthfully, she was scared.

Half of her wanted to give Dave a chance, the other was scared to death about the consequences if things didn't work out between them.

Unlike her relationship with Will, she knew now that she did not love him.

But Dave, if she were to fall in love with him and he broke with her, she would be burned badly. So much so that she might never recover. Was she ready for that sort of heartache?

"You seemed pensive, penny?" He asked.

"Not worth it. It was nothing. I was just wondering how Henry is doing with his Grandma."

Dave looked at her with a query.

"I had to get a baby-sitter that's available for more than day sitting. My mom, who lived in Pennsylvania, came down and pinch hit."

"That was nice of her. But then, you still needed to find a nanny."

JJ nodded.

Their conversation was halted as they neared the victim's home.

…

Fifteen minutes later, JJ stumbled out of the house in anger. Dave followed after her, he was angry too.

As soon as they were out of the driveway, JJ turned to him.

"What were they expecting? That we knew the UnSub right away? How could they accuse us of slacking? My god, the nerve of them! Here we are, trying to console them about their daughter's death and instead of grieving, they were ready to tear us apart!"

Dave almost laid his hand on hers, to try to cool her down but he caught himself; she would not appreciate the effort.

Besides, he was just as angry as her.

In all the years being in law enforcement, he hardly blew his top on the victims' families but these parents, they were some work!

The Jacksons had practically accused them of being the ones responsible of their daughter's death. And they threatened Dave and JJ, telling them that if the killer was not found by the next day, they would hire lawyers and sue the police department and the FBI.

"Can you believe they threatened with a lawsuit?" Dave spoke, trying to vent out.

JJ nodded, "Well, wait till they meet Hotch." She smiled maliciously.

Dave stared at her expression; _dang! She wanted to see them being taken to the lowest level of humbleness and who better to hand out that humble pie!_

And at this point, he agreed with her. Some people needed to be told that lawsuits were not the answers.

"What?" JJ watched him. "Nothing to say to that?"

Dave shrugged his shoulders, "I happened to agree with you, Jen. They needed to be reminded that their priority was to stay strong and wait for us to get it done. Suing us and the local PD is not getting anything done. They are going about it the wrong way, someone needs to steer them back to the right path. And you're right; Hotch is the right person to do it."

JJ arched her eyebrows, "Wow, you're very condescending. I was hoping you would argue with me, that they were right to be angry and we had to take it like their whipping boys."

"Jen, what do you want me to say? And I'm not being condescending." He was feeling hot under the collar; why did she always argue with him, why did she want to him to be the bad person so she could righteously tell him so?

"You always acted as if you're 'greater than thou'. And I'm some blond bimbo with brains which is an added bonus."

Dave shook his head in confusion; what the hell is she getting at? Why is she furious at him?

So he asked her that.

She folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not angry with you. I'm just…oh, I don't know! I'm still pissed off at the Jacksons."

"So you're taking it out on me? Gee, when did you voted for me to be your whipping boy?" He sneered.

"I'm not taking it out on you. You just…oh, shut up, Dave. Just shut up and get us back to the precinct!"

"Gladly!" he did not look at her but glared at the road. She had turned her gaze from him towards the scenery from her side.

All of a sudden she saw a buck dashing out of the woods from her side, onto their path!

"Dave, watch out!" Unconsciously, she stepped on her right foot, trying to work on the invisible brake as she braced against the dashboard.

Dave saw a brown blur from his left peripheral and instinctively stomped his feet on the brake pedal.

"Hold on, Jen!" He yelled as he swerved the SUV to avoid the big buck.

Swerving hard to his left, the vehicle began to slide sideways and as the back tires left the road, it rolled backwards down into the woods; it was a long way down until it hit a fallen log whereby the SUV flipped over and came to rest on its roof.

…End of Part 5…

.

Oh no, cliff-hanger!

Thank you HGRHfan35 for your beta skills!

Please, review? Let me know?

Thank you!

Lizzie


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe You're the One

Part 6

.

It was getting dark outside.

Hotch was staring at the board filled with photographs of the victims and Reid's wiry handwriting.

Staring at the latest victim, Kayla Jackson, Hotch couldn't help but felt something was off with this particular victim.

He turned around and looked about and then his watch. JJ and Dave had been gone over five hours but then the Jacksons lived quite far from the city.

Still, they should be back by now.

Frowning he pulled out his cell phone and called JJ; no answer. He tried Dave's and it went straight to voice mail.

Was it possible that where they were, there might not be any cell service?

Well, there were other ways; his other Brain, Penelope Garcia.

"Speak, ol' Grand Master Poobah!" she greeted him.

Hotch raised an eyebrow; Grand Master Poobah?

There were some things needed explanations and then there were things that one needed to just let go.

This was the one time to skip over that. He couldn't imagine what and how she thought of that one.

"Um, I can't get a hold of Dave or JJ, they went to the Jacksons and that's about five hours ago. Can you put a tracer on their phones?"

"Oh, you know all your phones have a GPS tracker, oh mighty one. Just a moment…hmmm…"

"What?"

"I'm pinpointing and they are in some woods, no movement. Oh Hotch! Please don't tell me something had happened to them!" Garcia's panicked voice channeling through.

"Garcia, before you start panicking, send me the co-ordinates and we'll track them down. It might not be anything…flat tire or worst, out of gas. Hang tight."

"Be safe, boss!"

Hotch pressed the end button and looked out to the bullpen at the precinct and saw Emily coming out of the restroom.

He walked to her quickly and told her what was going on.

Her eyes widened, "Let's go, Hotch! Let's not take any chance!"

Hotch nodded as they headed to the doors, "Give Morgan and Reid the heads up and to meet us there. Garcia is sending the coordinates of their GPS."

Emily nodded as they went to their SUV, her cell phone to her ear.

…

Dave cracked open his eyes and tried to move; _where the hell am I? Don't feel drunk at all, so it can't be some fucking hang over!_

He heard groaning on his right.

_Jen!_

Everything came to him; they were on a road, a buck crossed their path, he swerved to avoid the buck and the vehicle flipped over and then here he was.

Upside down.

Slowly, he turned his head and saw JJ was strapped, holding her upside down as well; her blond hair covered her face.

There were glass shards everywhere; the windshield had shattered completely; he then saw a big chunk sticking out of JJ's left thigh, blood was oozing out, landing on the roof of the SUV which was now the floor.

He felt throbbing on his right hand and raising it, he saw several small glass pieces sticking in the back of his hand.

But he was not concerned about himself. The glass on JJ's thigh was his main concern; he hoped it did not pierce into any major veins or arteries.

Grabbing the buckle, he pressed the release button and gravity pulled him down fast as he landed ungracefully in a tangled heap on the ceiling of the vehicle.

"Dave…" he heard JJ's weak voice.

"Cara! Hold on. I'm going to try to get out and come to you on your side. How are you doing?" He was feeling panicky and tried to engage in any conversation as he tried to keep her awake.

"Dizzy. Did we go on a roller coaster ride?" She spoke slowly.

Dave heard her slurred some words and was scared for her but he knew he must not let her hear his worried voice and tried to keep calm.

"I tell you what, if this is how we ended after a coaster ride, I'm not ever getting in one."

Luckily for him, the driver's side window was shattered, so he carefully crawled out, trying not to step on the broken pieces of glass.

"Okay, I'm out of the SUV, I'm going on your side now…hey, don't do anything crazy…I'm coming around."

Standing up carefully, he stopped moving as he felt a wave of dizziness hit him.

As soon as it stopped, he moved slowly around the SUV. He wanted to groan out loud as every part of his body was aching. But he kept his mind on getting to JJ.

The window on her side was smashed too, as well as the door; it was squished like an accordion so he couldn't open the door.

How was he going to get her out?

Looking at her, he saw that there was a small pool of blood below her, on the ceiling.

He figured he would have to crawl in and use himself as a cushion for her fall.

But first, her wound.

Unbuckling his belt, he wound it around her thigh and cinched it tight.

"Jen? I'm going to release your seat belt. You're going to fall but I'm here to catch you, okay?"

JJ nodded, her hair swinging along with her movement. But as soon as she did, she groaned again, "Ooh! My head…so dizzy."

"I'm sorry, cara! I'm here for you. Okay…ready?"

JJ began to nod but stopped before another wave of dizziness struck again and instead spoke, "Yeah. Go ahead."

Feeling the scraps of glass in the window as he slid inside the vehicle, he was thankful he had his jacket on as it provided extra padding. He positioned himself so that when she fell, his upper body would absorb her fall.

Reaching for the buckle, he pressed the button and held his hands out to catch her.

As she landed on top of him, he was still unprepared for her sudden weight hitting his chest, "Oof!"

Before he could say anything, JJ screamed aloud, jarring him.

He knew it her leg and hoped the glass didn't penetrate deeper.

"I know, love, I know…I'm sorry. Okay, let's slide out of here."

With her lying on him, it added more weight, so sliding was not as easy.

"I...can move, Dave," JJ said slowly.

"No, I don't want you to move. In fact I kinda like where you are on top of me." He teased her.

"Bad joke, Dave. Let me help," she began to crawl with her hands and one knee.

Moving along him, it was awkward for JJ as she had to grab parts of him to help her along.

When he 'ouched' loudly, she tried hard not to laugh as she knew her good knee found his 'royal jewels'. Red-faced, she apologized as she realized that he was very nicely endowed!

"It's okay," Dave's voice was strained as sharp pain travelled from his boys to his head. "I'm fine. Just keep going. Urgh!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" JJ apologized again as her shoe jabbed into his crotch.

"If I didn't know better, you're trying to get some free feel of my boys."

"No Dave, I'm not a pervert like you," she slurred slightly again.

_At least she still had her sense of humor!_

Finally, she was out as she lay down on the grass and the throbbing from the wound began to magnify and she was out of breath from the exertion.

She clutched at the belt and winced hard at the pain.

Dave had slid out by now, and checked on her wound and cursed softly; more bleeding and he also saw that there was a trail of her blood on him, from his chest down to his pants.

_There went my brand new Armani suit. _ But as soon as that thought came out, he berated himself; who cared about the suit, his love was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it.

He knew one thing, that leg needed to be elevated.

As soon as he thought of it, he saw a rock about the size of a watermelon on the other end of the SUV. Getting up, he felt another wave of dizziness hit him and letting it passed, he went for the rock.

Setting the rock down, he lifted JJ's wounded leg gently and placed it on the rock.

He moved up and checked on the wound and nodded with satisfaction that the bleeding had slowed.

"Thank you," JJ said softly.

Dave turned to her and nodded. Then he saw perspiration on her forehead, her bangs sticking on her skin.

He knew she was in deep pain and again, he felt hopeless to not be able to ease it.

He moved up to where her head was and wiped her perspiration from her forehead tenderly.

JJ breathed deeply and winced. Her chest hurt her when she breathed deeply.

Dave saw her winced and looked at her shirt; there were speckles of blood.

He moved the top part of her shirt aside, and saw several small pieces of glasses stuck onto her chest.

Gingerly, he began to pick the glass shards off her chest.

JJ shook her head as she tried to smile, "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you're trying to cop a feel here!"

Dave chuckled, "Yeah, I'm so in the mood to seduce you by picking pieces of glass off of you. Yeah, that's a turn on."

JJ chuckled too but stopped quickly as her chest muscle was hurting from the pieces of glass on her.

It was then she saw his left hand; the shards of glass were still in his skin in the back of his hand.

"Dave! You're hurt too!"

Dave looked at his hand and shrugged, "I'm fine, just little pieces. Unlike yours here, these look painful."

"Nay, I can take the pain."

Dave shook his head again as he continued picking the glass off her chest. Some were between her cleavage and some were right on the top edge of her bra.

"Look, these have to come out, and they are on your, uh, girls. I'm not being fresh."

"Just get them out!" And as soon as she said it, she blushed hard at the implication.

Dave heard it too and he began to laugh hard. And soon, even though she was hurting she laughed with him as well.

Then she looked closely at him; he looked so tender, so soft. This was who she had fallen in love with.

_Wait a minute!_ JJ lowered her eyes; if Dave were to see them now, he would know how she felt about him.

_Not yet. I can't show…it's got to be some kind of rebound. Will and I had been separated less than a week! I'm not a …hussy!_

Dave saw her lowered her eyes and thought that she must have felt the change, the shift of her feelings and emotions for him. Oh, he could wish! He could hope!

Just let her sort through the turmoil she had been going through this past week.

As he concentrated on her chest; he thought he had gotten all of it but he kept finding more! And he wished he had tweezers, it would make his job a lot easier.

And then he began having trouble focusing. His eyes were blurring and his vision graying…

"Jen, I…don't feel…" before he could get the rest out, he fell over on her and was unconscious.

"Dave? What…oof!" the impact of his body was a shock to her.

She tried to push him off but unconscious, his weight was heavier than normal.

_Oh my god, I can't breathe!_ JJ tried again to push him but no availed. His weight was pressing hard on her chest and her lungs.

_This is not happening!_ Panic began to set in, just like the sky. The sun had set and soon it would be completely dark.

"Dave," she gasped out. "Please get up! I…you need to get up. I'm scared. Oh my god!" tears pooled in her eyes. She put both hands on his head and began to gently comb his hair.

"Don't you do this to me! Don't you know how much I cared about you? How long I've waited for you to tell me that…that you cared about me? No, you love me. That's why you let me go. You thought that I didn't care about you, which is not true."

Those threatening tears finally spilled out.

"Oh Dave! I love you! I fell in love with you since the first day when you were in Hotch's office. I was scared of you; I was scared that you'll hurt me. I thought if I moved on with Will, I wouldn't get burned by you. I thought it would be a fling with Will, that it would not last and then came Henry. Oh, I wouldn't trade anything for Henry, he's my life but I was still missing something. Will is nice and wonderful but I couldn't help but still felt unfulfilled."

She brushed her hot tears from her cheeks and continued, "I'm such a coward. You would be disappointed with me. I'm not what you think I am. I'm afraid to make that step with you and yet, I wanted it. I want to feel with you. I know you can fulfill something Will couldn't; complete my love. Our love. I can see how you feel about me. I saw the looks whenever Will was around and for some stupid reason; I wanted to see you hurt. I don't know why. It's really stupid of me." She laughed bitterly.

"Dave, hang in there. The team…" her breathing was getting labored. "The team…will be…here…missing…us…Garcia track."

Blinking a couple of times and drawing a much labored breath, she looked around the woods; it was getting darker and harder to see. She was most afraid of wild animals tracking their blood.

"Someone please!" She tried to raise her voice but it was barely a whisper. "Help!"

JJ thought she heard voices but chuckled.

_Great, now I'm hearing voices._

Her hands still in Dave's hair, she slowly gave way to the darkness and passed out.

… End of Part 6 …

.

Hmmm...will they be rescued?

Stay tune!

A great big thank you to HGRHfan35 for your help! I'm grateful and appreciative of your help in beta'ing this story!

thanks!

Lizzie


	7. Chapter 7

Maybe You're the One

Part 7

.

JJ reluctantly opened her eyes to feel heated fingers slowly trailing along her hips to her thighs.

Unresistingly, she let those fingers continued its journey. More heat was felt from behind as she felt his body pressed deliciously behind her.

One thing she did know; they were both naked.

Letting her eyes wandering around her, she saw that they were lying on crimson red silk sheets; it felt luxurious and sinful beneath her bare body.

"Jen…"

His voice; how she loved the way he called her name; so seductive, so tingling.

Her body was hot for his touch as she pressed back against him more, absorbing all his heat into her. Her breath quickened as those fingers made its way towards the apex between her legs.

She groaned lustfully as those fingers teased her, passing her womanhood and continued to her stomach and found her breasts.

"Dave…" she moaned his name, wanting more from him.

"Jen." He called to her.

"Yes, I want you Dave…"

_Hang on; Dave?_

But she had broken up with Will recently, and there was nothing going on between her and Dave, nothing to bring them here in this silk sheets and bare bodies.

_It couldn't be!_

It was then that she snapped her eyes opened. She tried to sit up but dull pain stopped her from doing so.

_Pain? Why pain?_

Looking down to her body, she saw that she covered with a white sheet, cotton not silk.

And then the smell; that all too familiar antiseptic smell of a hospital.

She was in a hospital.

How? Oh, the accident, and Dave, who had passed out on her…

Dave!

She quickly glanced around the bland room but there was no one.

Leaning her head back onto the pillow; her head was still hurting her from the accident.

Closing her eyes, she tried to remember what had happened and how she was in the hospital.

"JJ?" She looked towards the door and saw Emily's head poking from the other side of the door.

JJ smiled, "Hey! Come on in."

Emily opened the door further to reveal not just her but the rest; Derek, Reid, and Hotch.

No Dave. _Where is he?_

The team stood on both sides of the bed. Reid was holding a vase of Tulips of various colors.

"Hey JJ," Reid's shy voice spoke up. "I hope you like these. They are supposed to cheer you up, although there was a study on emotions and flowers. It was determined that Daisies are proven to lift a person's emo…" he stopped reciting when he noticed everyone's expression and Derek shaking his head at him.

JJ smiled, "Thank you, Spence. They are lovely and very cheery."

A red-faced Reid nodded with embarrassment as he moved to the stand beside her table and set it down.

"How are you feeling, JJ" Hotch asked, concern written on his face.

"A lot better."

Hotch nodded in relief.

Reluctantly she asked, "Is Dave okay?" Her face blushed slightly as images from her dream fluttered around her head; she could still feel his touch on her.

"He had a slight concussion and some cuts from the shattered glasses, other than that, he's ready to bust out of here. The doctors and nurses are threatening to tie him to the bed." Emily informed her as she chuckled. Derek and Hotch joined in the laugh.

JJ shook her head, "That's Dave alright. Always being contrary."

"Who's being contrary? Are you guys talking about me" Dave stood by the door, glaring at them.

"We always talk about you, Dave." Emily teased him.

Everyone had turned to watch him and missed JJ's reaction to seeing him.

An image of his hand down there…holding and squeezing her breasts…

"Did they let you out?" Derek asked, interrupting JJ's musings.

"Huh!" Dave glared at him. "They wished they could. I told them I'm fine and I am fine. You guys know I do not like hospital." Dave said as he walked into the room.

JJ watched him and saw his right hand bandaged and she remembered seeing the back of his hand full of small glass pieces stuck into his skin.

"So, how did you guys find us?" Dave asked as soon as he settled down a chair near her bed. So far, he had not looked at her.

JJ felt self-conscious; he usually stared or glanced, he usually had some sarcastic words for her but right now, he was all business.

Then again, she was intrigued as well as to how the team found them and she also remembered hearing voices before she was unconscious; could it be them?

Hotch told Dave and her that Garcia had managed to pinpoint their whereabouts via their GPS on their cell phones.

But the strange thing was, when they found them, they were not alone. It turned out that the Jacksons, the same ones Dave and JJ had interviewed previously, were there as well. They were in the process of tying Dave's hands and legs when the team got there just in time.

As it turned out, it was the Jacksons, husband and wife, confessed to the other killings. Kayla Jackson, their daughter, was killed when she stumbled on their last murder.

Case closed.

While Derek and Emily put them in handcuffs, Reid called for an ambulance. Hotch was untying the ropes from Dave and keeping an eye on JJ who all saw her leg with the broken glass, elevated on a rock.

The glass shard was close to penetrating a major artery in her leg but fortunately it didn't happened. As was, it was only minor wound with a couple of sutures. It was their heads that had the doctors worried, so much so that they insisted both agents spent an overnight stay in the hospital.

Of course, Dave had protested, insisting he was fine. The doctor had reluctantly agreed to release Dave only on the condition that he would not be flying.

The team was to leave later that evening; FBI had not allowed the whole team to stay another night out on its budget so Dave agreed to stay behind for JJ.

"You guys are really leaving?" JJ asked even though she knew it but the thought of being alone with Dave scared and excited her and she was afraid of herself and her feelings. With others, she was able to hide her feelings but alone with her fantasy? All bets were off.

Hotch nodded, "You know the Bureau, not a penny more. JJ, you're in good hands here." He pointed at Dave.

Then looking at said man, "Dave, take care of her, okay? I want my media liaison back home in one piece."

Dave nodded solemnly.

Emily chuckled, "Hotch, you just placed the lamb," pointed at JJ, "into the lion's den." She indicated Dave who was grinning.

JJ glared at Emily, "Hey! I'm not that weak! I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, like you can run a marathon right now." Derek shook his head at her. "You are going to be hobbling for a while, lady."

JJ sighed; Derek was right. She was going to need some help getting around.

Hotch looked at his watch then at Dave and JJ, "We have to leave. The jet should be here and waiting."

He walked up to Dave and shook his hand, "We'll see you end of the week?" Dave nodded.

Then he turned to JJ, "Watch him, he is still knocked about the head."

JJ laughed and nodded her head, assuring her boss that they would be fine.

The rest of the team bade their good-byes to them as well. Emily had a departing message for Dave.

She whispered to him, "I know how you feel about JJ, hurt her and you'll end up a eunuch. Got it?"

Dave knew she was serious and nodded. "I'm not going to hurt her. Trust me. I'd rather hurt myself before seeing her hurt again."

Emily looked at him and saw that he was earnest, she nodded and placing a kiss on his cheek, she left with the rest.

"What were you two talking about?" JJ asked as she was watching them whispering to each other.

If it weren't for the fact that Emily was happily involved with Hotch, JJ might felt a flare of jealousy at the closeness Emily and Dave were.

"She told me that if I hurt you, I'm going to be going back in time to the Ottoman Empire to serve and protect within the harem." He explained straight-faced.

JJ studied him and understood what he said. "Are you scared she'd actually carried it out?"

He laughed and nodded his head, "You betcha. Did you know she took Derek down in a minute during hand-to-hand?" He shuddered for effects.

JJ laughed, "What you didn't see was how fast she did it to Spencer."

Dave said, "Let me guess? Less than 2 seconds."

"Just about. The poor man was totally scared and almost ran from her!"

Dave laughed at the conjured image of a cowering Reid and a towering Emily, ready to teach men a lesson or two.

JJ continued, "The only one she couldn't bring down was Hotch. She was just not strong enough. Although they sparred for quite a while before he finally got her down on the mat."

"Yeah, I heard about that. I'm not into sparing, given my age. So, I'll just sit on the sideline and supervise the kiddies."

JJ smiled.

They were quiet for a while as they looked at each other and then away, each lost in their thoughts.

Dave stood up suddenly, "I…I have to do something. I'll be back in a bit. Try to get some rest."

Before she had a chance to say anything, he left and she stared at the closed door.

_Well, I guess he had changed his mind about me. I wonder if he heard all the things I said earlier at the accident. Then again, he didn't care enough about me anymore._

Wallowing in self pity, she closed her eyes and thought about her dreams; her fantasy Dave was all hands as he roamed all over her body. She remembered the heat he emanated from behind her and felt his hardness. It was very evident.

As he began to nibble on her creamy shoulder while kneading her breast, she groaned out loud, not wanting him to stop.

As she felt his hardness pushed against her lower back, the emotions swirled fast and she responded to it by reaching behind, she gently held on to it, marveling at the thickness and length of his member.

She almost giggled as thoughts about Italians and their especially large endowments. Well, Dave had certainly proved it as she caressed it lustfully.

She smiled more when she heard him moaned behind her neck.

"So good, Jen…yes…"

Encouraged, she stroked it a little faster and to her delight, he began to squirmed and pushed against her more.

"Mmmm Dave…" it was her turn to moan aloud as he slipped his hand inside her, rubbing her folds gently and erotically.

"Oh yes…don't stop, Dave…" she mumbled.

"Don't stop what, cara?"

JJ opened her eyes suddenly as she realized she was dreaming again! And this time she was thoroughly caught as she stared into his twinkling eyes and wicked smiles.

…End of Part 7…

.

Caught in the act!

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think of it!

Thanks to my lovely beta, HGRHfan35! You are the best!

Lizzie


	8. Chapter 8

And now, the conclusion…

.

Maybe You're the One

Part 8

.

"Jen?" Dave said.

"I…I was dreaming. The accident and I was worried." JJ tried to think of a good explanation as her face turned several shades of red before finally settling down to crimson.

She knew that he was trying hard not to laugh at her, the corners of his eyes crinkled. She tried glaring but to no avail.

"You, worried about me? How sweet. All this time, I thought your heart was incapable in bestowing such appreciative feeling for me. I'm honored." He laid his good hand on his chest; his bandaged hand holding a tall cup of coffee from the hospital cafeteria.

So that was where he headed when he hurriedly left; must be a dire caffeine fix that hit him.

She wished he would offer her some but then she didn't want anything from him…or did she?

"Dave, please shut up. Keep that up and you'd end up going back to Virginia by yourself."

Dave laughed as he took a sip of the delicious smelling coffee, "Seriously, were you dreaming about me? Is this the first time?"

As her blush couldn't get deeper, her eyes gave away; it became big and wide. Taking that as an indication of affirmative, he chuckled.

"Well, well now, the infallible Jennifer Jareau, having wicked fantasies of her fellow co-worker."

"Dave. Shut. Up." She glared at him and turned over, her back to him.

And she heard Dave coughed and uttered an 'ooh'.

Concerned, she turned back to face him and saw his face, it was red.

"Dave, are you all right?"

Nodding his head, he pointed to her, "Er…you…um, mooning?"

It was possible that her eyes could get bigger and it did. That shade of crimson turned darker; she had forgotten that she was wearing a hospital gown, the ones where there were three tie-strings in the back and not one of them was close to her derriere!

Moving her hand to the back of her, she felt her bare butt!

So, yes, she had mooned at Dave!

"I…I…" she was speechless as heat radiated from her for major embarrassment.

_Of all persons to moon! Can I please disappear from here? Or better yet, can he please be struck blind?_

"Hey, it's okay…although I have to say and not to sound so crass, but I have never seen such a fine piece of a…"

"Enough!" She snapped at him. "Not another word! And if I ever heard anyone besides you mention anything about my ass, I will personally turn you into a eunuch! And I won't use anesthesia!"

"Yes, ma'am! I'm silent like a tree in the forest." His grinning became wider.

_She looked so adorable when she is angry!_

And no, he would not tell on her. But yes, that image would be staying with him for the rest of his happy life.

"And wipe that stupid grin off your face!" She tried the Hotch glare but failed miserably; Dave couldn't stop smiling.

This had got to be the worst day of her life! And there were five more hours to go!

The urge to use the bathroom became urgent for her. With the heavy bandage on her leg, it would be hard to maneuver towards the bathroom.

Asking Dave for help was out of the question.

Feeling beside her pillow on the right, she found the call button. As she was about to push the red button, Dave frowned at her and asked, "Did you need something? I can get it for you."

Shaking her head she replied, "No thanks. I just need to use the bathroom."

"What am I? Pork Chops? I can help you with it," he began to get out of his seat."

"No! I preferred a nurse to help me."

"Come on, Jen! I'm here. I can help. Why the need for a nurse? I mean if you're talking about a female anatomy, I've seen it all. Come on, let me help you."

She shook her head.

"So what's the problem?" He was getting frustrated.

"I appreciate your offer but despite the fact that you've 'seen it all', I'm not really comfortable about you seeing me like this."

"You are so stubborn! Fine, call the nurse!" Angrily, he walked to the other side of the room, looking out the window, with his arms across his chest.

JJ followed his movements to the window, she had never seen him so angry, and at her. Suddenly, she felt very remorseful.

"Dave," she called to him.

He didn't answer.

"Fine, you can help me. I guess by the time a nurse comes in to help, I would be done with your help by then."

No answer.

"Dave? Are you pouting?" She tried teasing. For some reason, she didn't like this side of Dave; the one ignoring her.

Dave sighed and turned around, his expression sad as he walked to her.

He sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand.

JJ watched him confusedly.

"Jen, I want you to listen to me, okay?" She nodded.

"I am not what I used to be. My past has not been the greatest, you knew that. Lots of women and three ex-wives and the rumors that I'm constantly looking for a future ex-wife number four. Do you know the last time I was with a woman?" He looked directly at her.

She shook her head; part of her wanted to know and the other part, the jealous part, did not.

"More than five years. It's not that I have a problem now but it's a choice. I have to be honest; ever since I first saw you coming into Hotch's office on my first day, I felt something. It grew as time passed. I fought it, if you believed it." He laughed bitterly.

"I had a bunch of debates by myself. Should I? Shouldn't I? Why? Why not? You were too young for me. You deserved someone more your age. So many times I was tempted to say 'to hell with it'! Go for it but like I said, I changed from what I used to be.

"Then LaMontagne came along and charmed the pants off you, no pun intended. In a way, I was glad. Glad for you and I wished you well with Will, especially when you had Henry. But there was another part of me, that damn green monster. I was jealous, very jealous. I wanted to punch him when we were in Miami."

JJ frowned, "Wait a minute, Miami? I…no one knew at that time."

Dave gave her a wry look, "Jen, you are talking to me, more than twenty years profiling?"

"Sorry," she smiled softly.

Dave nodded as he continued, "As I was saying, I saw the way he looked at you; it was a face of one who knew you belonged to him. I was not quite undeterred, after all most long distance relationships never last. Then in New York when you announced your pregnancy, I knew I had lost you completely as it would be a matter of time you two would get married."

JJ was silent, afraid to break the spell as she listened to his soft voice and the pain in it.

She wanted to reach over and pull him into her arms but she knew that he wanted to tell her everything.

"When you came back from your leave, you looked so peaceful, so happy that I just had to tell myself that it was time to move on. Well, it's easier said than done, I tell you. I think I was falling for you harder. God knows I tried; I tried to stay away from you. Even when we were away on cases together, I tried my best to not be near you. It was one of the hardest times of my life.

"And before you left for the Pentagon, I sensed something was not right between you and LaMontagne. A sadistic part of me was happy and tempted me to make a play for you but no, I just couldn't. I didn't want to see hurt in your eyes especially if the hurt was caused by me. Then I heard from Garcia that you were not happy with your new job and it was not because of the way you were forced to leave the BAU. She did not say much but not saying a lot was enough."

"Garcia should not be discussing…"

"She did not say it out loud. Actually she was talking to you on the phone and I overheard it."

JJ nodded.

"Strauss was having some discretion problems with another department in the bureau and to make that story short, we were able to bring you back, as promised by Hotch."

"He told you?"

Dave nodded.

"He had started the paperwork, when all hell broke loose with the Doyle case and Emily being involved in it. He was up to his eyeballs juggling the case, Emily missing in action and the politics in the Bureau. So he asked me to talk to you."

JJ nodded; she remembered that night. Seeing him again after a long absence made her see him in a new light.

He looked better than ever if that was possible and she had felt anxiety but also pleased to see him and that was when thoughts of him began to take over her dreams.

That was when she knew she had fallen for him more than ever and wanted to be with him.

Dave was watching her, gauging her reactions.

JJ tightened his hand and smiled, "You know, for a profiler who had over twenty years of experience, you certainly let this passed by you."

Dave was confused; _what was she talking about?_

"That same day, the one you professed you were beginning to like me, well, that was the same day I began to like you a lot too. And it's not because you were a well-known author."

Dave smiled, "You are right. I need to rescind my claim as a seasoned profiler. You showed me."

"It was not intended, Dave. I thought that with your stature in the world as an author, a seasoned and prolific profiler, I thought I didn't stand a chance. In fact, I figured there would be a line of women waiting for you to pick one of them as wife number four. Yes, you have changed but for the better. I see it now and I believed you. And it made me fall for you more. I want to be in your life. I want to be a part of you."

Dave leaned in and kissed her gently. He pulled back and said, "And I want to be a part of yours and Henry's lives too."

JJ teared; to hear him said that, and including Henry, her precious son, it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Thank you," she managed to say as she was choked up with emotions.

Dave frowned when he saw tears, "Hey, no crying. I want you to be happy forever. Whatever you want, I can give to you, just stay with me?"

She nodded, "Always. I don't want anything from you except your love."

"Jen…" he leaned in and kissed her again, and again.

And for a long time; far into the future where they love each other more.

…

Emily had just ended a phone call as she stood up to stretch. Hotch looked up from his work at his desk.

"JJ?" He asked.

Emily nodded. "Oh yes. And get this; Dave is sleeping next to her."

Hotch frowned, "And? What does that mean?"

Emily arched her brows at him.

Hotch began to grin as he figured out what she was saying. "You don't say? Dave and JJ? I didn't see that coming."

Emily laughed as she walked to him, wrapping her arms around his arms, "For a profiler, you sure don't see a lot, do you?"

Hotch chuckled, "When it comes to affairs of the heart, I have to admit I'm not too keen to it."

"Except about me. You liked me a lot way before, didn't you, Aaron?"

"Yes, my dear. Maybe because I was stuck in the clouds with images of you surrounding me, I couldn't see others' comings and goings."

"Then I'm going to give you the head's up on another." She whispered in his ear.

"Another…wait, there's more? What is this? The love connection in the BAU?"

Emily giggled.

"Alright, who and who?"

"Well, your tech. analyst and a certain chocolate dog."

"You mean chocolate god? That's what Garcia called…wait, what? Garcia and Derek?" He stood up and turned around to face her.

"That's the pair. Although they are not quite a pair; there are some kinks in the works."

"Kinks?" He asked.

"She thinks it's a rebound thingy from her split with Kevin. He thinks she was being unreasonable and stubborn."

"She's afraid?" He shook his head. "Penelope is afraid of commitment especially after that incident when she was shot. And Derek has quite a reputation with women."

"So, that said, let's leave them to figure it themselves." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hotch smiled when he saw her eyes dilated, "Good idea. I want to focus on you, just you."

"Deal. Now how about you take me to bed and make love to me?"

"Oh, I can do more than that! I'll make you scream my name again and again."

"Aaron! Why, you are so egotistical. But oh heck, you're right. Let's go, my manly man!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

…The End…

.

There it is! Another happy ending for a new couple!

Please let me know what you think about it!

And as ever, my gratitude to my wonderful beta! Thank you, HGRHfan35 for your ever patience and kindness you bestow to me!

*muah*!

Thank you!

Lizzie

.


End file.
